


Goodnight Noises Everywhere

by ninjabiran (tomatoes)



Series: Goodnight Moon [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatoes/pseuds/ninjabiran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan feels like he's ready to face the fact that he's falling in love with his roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Noises Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> And God said, "Let there be a snow day," and Holly was all like "Fuckin' YES."
> 
> More Razzabang because it's all I know how to write. I swear, I had an outline for how this story would go and it veered completely off track and now I have this. Enjoy!

Multiple times the thought had sprung to mind.

Dan assumed it was completely natural. I mean, it was kind of like fate, wasn't it? They had been brought together by their married friends, and as the only two single members of Game Grumps they were bound to bond in some way.

That was, anyway, the thought which occupied Dan's mind in the wee hours of the morning, when the darkness brought upon a sort of cold, suffocating reality.

Dan loved women. He liked girls, pretty girls with nice smiles and soft hair, girls who clung to his arm and squeezed his shoulders with their hands. This was a fact—he went to prom with a girl and lost his virginity to a girl and wanted a girlfriend, he wrote songs about girls and sang them, sang them to girls, there was no denying that Dan Avidan liked girls.

Deep breath.

Dan loved Barry.

Ugh, fuck—

He could hear the aforementioned snoring softly in the other room. It was an adrenaline rush, thinking of this person as they slumbered unknowingly mere feet away. Dan felt goosebumps crawl up his arms and legs. He swallowed and screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out the foreboding shape of his ceiling fan frozen by the darkness of night. 

Dan loved Barry.

Barry was a mystery to Dan. He was so far from who he thought he would be with—Dan had always seen himself with a really, really beautiful girl, one people called a "stunner"—a girl who he could bring to his high school reunion and everyone would say "Wow, look at the girl that Dan's with!" and they'd all be really jealous.

Barry was quiet. Barry was relatively short and had a constant rumbly-just-woke-up voice, and he had a beard and liked to wear plaid shirts—Dan paused there to relish in the idea of Barry trying on, falling asleep in one of his oversized flannels, and felt himself filled with a warm feeling—Barry was not at all feminine. If he took Barry to a high school reunion, people would probably say things like "I didn't know he was gay" and it would be kind of awkward. But it would be okay, because Barry would be there.

Dan loved Barry.

He wrapped himself up in the blankets and grabbed a pillow and indulged in the moments. He thought Barry liked him back—he would not-so-shamelessly admit that he had been on Wikihow more than a few times searching through the romance category trying to sort this shit out. He couldn't deny there had been moments— like at Disney, where they shared a bed and Dan stretched an arm over and their hands brushed together and he swore that Barry reached to intertwine their fingers.

Dan threw the covers off. He was frustrated, he thought, as he crept to the doorway of his room and into the hallway.

Dan stumbled down the dark hall, grasping the door frame into Barry's room and feeling a wave of anxiety. His alarm clock, a bright red 3:27 glared back at him: a final warning, like your mother telling you not to make important decisions with a lack of sleep. The moon shone through the window onto Barry's bed, like the universe was setting up a quest for him.

Dan eased into the room, careful not to make any noise on the floorboards. He leaned over the bed, just barely able to make out the lump in the blankets where Barry calmly slept. He reached out like he was approaching a provoked animal.

Deep breath.

"Bear?" He rasped, touching his shoulder gently. Barry stirred, shifting onto his back and opening his eyes to look at Dan.

"Danny?"

Dan loved Barry.

"Can I—Can I talk to you?"

"Dan—What time is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Deep breath.

"...Danny?"

Dan sobbed. He cried like a fucking kid who had scraped his knee running too fast to catch the bus, and he latched onto Barry, grabbed his soft torso and pulled him flush against his chest. He was shaking, and his entire face was wet and his eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth pulled into a grimace. Barry pulled away gently, concern in his face. 

"Danny, what's wrong?" The moon shone down on both of them, and Barry's beautifully blue eyes were illuminated—

"I fucking-" Another sob- "I love you, Barry."

Dan loved Barry.

It was silent. The air was thick—the intensity between the two was almost tangible. Dan saw Barry reach a hand up to cup his face. Dan leaned into it—it was cold from sleep, which jarred him slightly, but he kept it there. Barry ever so slowly inched in, pausing centimeters from Dan's lips. There was a brief moment of contemplation shared between the two: what would become if they chose this. Barry ever so slowly leaned in.

Dan felt his eyes go hot with tears again as Barry pushed their lips together. It was simple—no tongue involved, certainly not as sexual or romantic as some other kisses Dan had shared, yet there was a gentle intimacy to it. It felt like his chest was filling with static, a wonderful, warm, fuzzy feeling. Barry broke away with a soft smack, leaned back and looked at him.

"You okay?" Dan nodded, his face felt hot and he could feel tear streaks on his cheeks and jaw. Barry shifted and pushed back the covers, and Dan crawled in wordlessly. Shuffling in, he wrapped one arm around Barry, who in turn grabbed Dan's free hand and rested them against Dan's chest. 

"I love you too."

"Goodnight, Barry."

"Goodnight, Dan."

Dan loved Barry.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: sixpiecechickenmcnobody


End file.
